


A Wet Night

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BBC, Creampie, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Golden shower, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Omorashi, Ring gag, Rough Sex, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wrist Cuffs, blindfold, piss in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Peter loved to spoil his boy in every filthy way possible
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Anonymous Men
Kudos: 154





	A Wet Night

Peter lazily swirled the wine in his glass from where he was lounging in the plush chair in one of the private playrooms of his house. Peter sipped a bit of his wine just to enjoy the flavour as he took in the numerous men who were settled around the room, all their eyes trained on the young man whom was standing in the middle of the room. Peter smiled behind the rim of his wine glass as he dragged his eyes over Stiles, his young submissive with mounting glee. 

Stiles was wearing a normal white t-shirt and tight blue jeans. Stiles’ legs were planted wide, his arms held behind his back by a pair of padded leather cuffs that he was very familiar with by this point. A silk, black blindfold covered Stiles’ eyes and his mouth was being held open by a silver metal ring gag. 

“He’s very pretty, your boy. Is he well trained enough for this?” A man next to Peter inquired, after all, they had all been chosen for a shared kink and Peter could see they were all excited to get started. 

“Oh very. Boy, piss yourself.” Peter ordered firmly and all eyes were intensely focused on Stiles. Stiles’ shoulders slumped and his breathing stuttered for a moment and a smile spread over Peter’s lips as the other men in the room made noises of arousal as the front of Stiles’ jeans began damp and dark as he did as he was told and pissed himself. 

“The bitch did it,” Another man murmured and Peter’s smile widened. 

“Now gentleman, I believe you were brought here for a reason. Shall we begin?” Peter purred and watched as Stiles grabbed his ass cheeks through his jeans and spread them apart, showing off a large tear in the middle of his jeans and his hole shining with lube now on display. 

“Only one can fuck my boy and my boy only takes the best.” Peter reminded and was very pleased when a muscled black man rose up, fisting his massive cock as he stepped over to the young man. This had been agreed to beforehand and they all watched in excitement as the man settled on a large floor pillow, dragging Stiles down so the younger man was straddling his waist. 

All the men minus Peter who was content to watch rose from their places and made a loose circle around Stiles and the other man, cocks in their hands and eagerness on their faces. Peter sipped his wine smugly as Stiles cried out from behind the ring gag as the man he was straddle pulled the young man down onto his cock, spreading his boy’s hole wider with each large inch Stiles’ took. 

The sight of Stiles sitting on the man’s massive cock and the way it made his flat stomach protrude even from beneath the slightly loose white shirt he was wearing, showcasing how large the man truly was. 

One of the men groaned and a steady stream of piss came from his cock, it rained over Stiles’ face making the young man gasp and tip his head back. The action caused two more men to start to piss as well, but they directed their streams at Stiles’ white shirt, drenching the fabric so it clung to Stiles’ torso. 

Peter chuckled as Stiles whined and began to rock his hips, shifting the large cock inside of him as the smell of sex and urine began to fill the room. Peter’s bladder was starting to fill as he watched as another stream of piss coated the already wet front of Stiles’ jeans. Stiles moaned and gasped as the man he was riding grabbed his hips and began to roughly yank him down onto his cock each time he thrust up. 

A man grabbed Stiles’ hair, pulling his head back and began to piss in Stiles’ held open mouth. Stiles’ adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the man’s piss without delay even as another man began to piss on his cheek and then over his neck and chest. 

Stiles whined and whimpered wantonly as the streams slowed down until the men were all finished emptying their bladders. The men didn’t move from their places around Stiles and the man he was riding, all watching as Stiles’ was roughly fucked before the man Stiles’ was riding cried out in pleasure.

Stiles moaned, head falling back as the man filled him with hot cum. Stiles whimpered as the now spent cock popped out of his twitching hole, cum leaking from it. 

Peter set his wine glass down and joined the group, undoing his pants and used his foot to push Stiles down until he was sprawled over the man’s chest. The man smirked up at Peter and groped Stiles’ ass before holding the cheeks apart to show everyone Stiles’ open and filled hole. 

Peter considered just pissing on his boy’s hole but the sight of his loose and flexing rim was just too much to pass up. Instead, he knelt down and pushed the head of his cock past the twitching ring of muscles before stopping. Peter let out a sigh of relief as he began to piss, adding his urine to the mess of cum inside of his young submissive’s ass. 

Peter closed his eyes with a smile as he finishing emptying his bladder before pulling out of Stiles’ hole, cum was bubbling and dripping wetly out of his boy now and it was quite the sight. 

Peter stood up before joining the men in returning to their seats. The man that had been fucking Stiles lifted the young man off of him and back onto his feet. Stiles took a shaky breath through his ring gag and resumed the position he had been in before. The difference now was that he was absolutely drenched in piss and watery piss and cum was slowly trickling out of his used hole.

Peter picked up his wine glass again as he took in the lewd sight his boy made and chuckled as he noticed the others were chugging their drinks, obviously eager to go again. Peter had made sure he had enough drinks for the men so it would be a long night for Stiles and knew his boy wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
